Fly Me To Polaris
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: namja evil itu julukankku, mencintai seorang yeoja yang bekerja sebagai relawan di tempatku di rawat, apakah aku dapat menyatakan cinta kepadanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Fly Me To Polaris**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance**

**Warning: typos, ooc, geje, aneh**

**Cast: KyuWook, HaeWook YeWook.**

**Summary: namja evil itu julukankku, mencintai seorang yeoja yang bekerja sebagai relawan di tempatku di rawat, apakah aku dapat menyatakan cinta kepadanya?**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah film dengan judul yang sama fly me to polaris, tapi ceritanya akan ri ubah sedikit.**

* * *

_Kyu rambutmu sudah panjang, aku gunting ne_

_Kyu mianhe, pasti sakit ne,_

_Kyuu andweeeeeee_

_Aku akan memberikan mu hidup 1x lagi._

_Agar kau dapat mengutarakan perasaanmu kepadanya_

_Waktunya hingga bulan penuh._

_Dengan wujud yang lain dan dengan nama lain pula._

_Utarakan perasaanu, tapi kau tak boleh mengutarakan dirimu yang sebenarnya_

_Kau harus membuat dia percaya siapa dirimu._

_Wookie-ah sudah lah jangan bersedih, kyuhyun sudah bahagia di sana_

_Hiks…. Tapi hae hyung, itu salah ku_

_Bukan salahmu wookie-ah itu kecelakaan_

_Siapa kau?_

_Aku kim jong woon atau panggil saja yesung_

_Aku saudara jauh kyuhyun,_

_Apa yang kau inginkan?_

_Kyu memiliki diari yang dia sembunyikan di bawah bantalnya_

_Di sini._

_Aku ini kyuhyun wookie-ah_

_Bohong_

_Wookie-ah hyung mohong, hyung mencintaimu_

_Mianhe hae hyung_

_Permainan piano ini milik kyu._

_Kyu, kyu, kaukah itu?_

_Yesung hyung?_

_Ne wookie-ah_

_Jadi kau adalah…_

_Ne wookie ah….. aku adalah kyu, akhirnya kau mau percaya juga_

_Wookie-ah saranghae yongwhonie_

_Nado saranghae yesung hyung atau kyu_

_Sampai bertemu di kehidupan mendatang cagi, selamat tinggal._

**TBC /DELATE?**

**Author Curcol**

**Ri Back dengan ff baru hihihi... semoga suka, emang baru prologe tapi kalau tertarik ri akan lanjut kalau tidak yah ri hapus deh, review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fly Me To Polaris**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance**

**Warning: typos, ooc, geje, aneh**

**Cast: KyuWook, HaeWook YeWook.**

**Summary: namja evil itu julukankku, mencintai seorang yeoja yang bekerja sebagai relawan di tempatku di rawat, apakah aku dapat menyatakan cinta kepadanya?**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah film dengan judul yang sama fly me to polaris, tapi ceritanya akan ri ubah sedikit.**

**Yang tulisan miring berarti kata – kata kyuhyun.**

* * *

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku adalah seorang namja buta dan bisu yang mencintai seorang yeoja, yeoja yang menjadi relawan di yayasan SM center tempatku dirawat, dia seorang relawan sejak 2 bulan yang lalu sama seperti diriku yang baru masuk ketempat ini 2 bulan lalu. Yeoja itu bernama kim ryeowook dan aku bernama cho kyuhyun.

"yak evil, sudah bangun… hari ini kita jalan – jalan ne?"

_Yeee wookie noona datang, aku menunggumu noona._

Seperti biasa dia selalu semangat dan ceria, seandainya aku bisa berbicara, aku pasti akan menjawabnya. Evil,kalian heran kenapa dia memanggilku begitu? Karena saat itu dia salah memotong rambutku dan suster – suster di sini menyebutku dengah julukan evil gara – gara potongan rambut yang salah ini. Aku pun berdiri dari ranjang dengan memasang senyumanku menuju dia.

"kyu… hati – hati depanmu ada tong sampah"

"kyu, kau mau kemana, sini"

"kyu makan ini, ini enak"

_Wookie noona memang cerewet dan perhatiaan, itu yang membuatku mencintainya saranghae wookie noona._

Itulah kata – kata yang aku dengar, karena aku tak bisa berbicara mangkanya banyakan dia yang mengoceh_._

Hari telah semakin sore dan dia mengantarkanku ke kamarku. Dia pun berpamitan kepadaku.

"kyu, hari ini sangat menyenangkan, aku pulang dulu ne? besok kita bermain – main lagi ne? annyong"

Dia pun beranjak pergi, sebelum pergi, aku pun menahan tanganya.

"eh…..waeyo kyu?"

Aku pun mengambil sebuah kertas, ya itu kertas untuk orang buta aku pun menunjukan tanganku menuju ke arah tulisan – tulisan itu dan dia membacanya"

" hati – hati di jalan wookie noona, hari ini aku senang, gomawa untuk hari ini, ne kyu, kalau kyu senang aku juga heheh, anyoong"

Setelah itu dia pun pergi, meninggalkan aku sendirian di kamar, aku memutuskan tidur saja.

Skip Time

"kyuuuuuu bangun, sudah pagi, hehe kaget ne? mian….. Kyu rambutmu sudah panjang, aku gunting ne"

_Ish….. wookie noona terlalu semangat, suara cemprengmu itu bikin kaget noona. Apa dia ingin mengunting rambutku lagi? Andweeee_

"kenapa kyu? Kamu tak mau rambutmu aku potong? Kyu kau jahat hiks….hiks"

_Yah….. kan salah lagi, _aku pun mengambil kertas beraile itu dan menunjukan huruf – huruf kepadanya.

"Mian, noona jangan menangis, kyu tak bermaksud, hanya saja, kyu merasa rambut kyu masih pendek, kyu takut aku salah potong lagi ne?"

_Ne noona. _Aku pun mengagguk tanda mengiyakan

"mian ya kyu, aku akan hati – hati kali ini, aku akan memotong rambutmu kaya member super junior itu tuh yang namanya sama kaya kamu kyu si cho kyuhyun. Mau yah, aku janji deh"

_Dasar noona._ Aku tak tega juga sih aku pun menganggukan kepalaku tanda mengiyakan.

"gomawa kyu, kalau begitu ikut aku"

Akhirnya kyu pun di gunting rambutnya, di rapihkan agar tidak berantakan, tanpa sengaja gunting yang di gunakan wookie melukai kulit diatas telinga kyu.

_Apa ini? Bau darah? Noona apa kah kau tergunting atau terluka?_ Aku cemas tiba – tiba wookie noona menangis dan berkata.

"mianhe kyu mian… hiks…hiks….. aku tak sengaja, pasti sakit ne?"

_Sakit….. tapi tak apa – apa. _Aku pun menarik wookie noona, aku menggerakan bibirku.

_Aku baik – baik saja noona, noona tak perlu merasa bersalah,yang penting noona tak apa – apa, itu kecelakaan noona_

"hiks….hiks….kyu huaaaaaaa…."

Aku tak bisa apa – apa, akupun membelai rambut wookie noona agar dia tenang sedikit, akhirnya dia berhenti menangis.

"mianhe kyu jeongmal mianhe…gomawa ne kau mau meaafkanku"

_Ne noona, apapun untukmu, karena aku mencintaimu._

Skip Time

Keesokan paginya, aku sudah bangun terlebih dulu, hari ini aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada wookie noona, aku pun, bangkit dari ranjang menuju ke taman, aku tak tau jalan bila biasanya berjalan di tuntun wookie noona sekarang aku mengandalkan tembot untuk aku raba, ya walaupun banyak jatuh dan nabraknya juga.

Di sini bila tak salah, wookie noona pernah berkata ada bunga mawar yang sangat dia suka, aku ingin mengambilnya. Aku pun berusaha mengambil bunga itu. Tiba – tiba seperti mendengar suara wookie noona memanggil, dari arah seberang sana, aku pun membalikan badanku, aku berjalan menuju asal suara itu.

BRUK

JDERRR

Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang, dan sempat mendengar teriakan terakhir dari wookie noona, noona saranghe, mian

"kyuuuuuu andweeeeeeeee"

* * *

**Ryeowook POV**

"pagi wookie-ah"

"pagiii noona…"

"rajin ne, pagi pagi sudah kemari"

"hehe…. Abisnya, dari pada di rumah tak ada kerjaan mending bantu – bantu disini."

Tiap hari aku selalu kemari, yayasan SM center, tempat orang – orang yang tuna rungu atau tuna wicara dirawat, yah aku disini sebagai relawan sejak 2 bulan lalu, oh ya. Aku kim ryeowook atau mereka suka memanggilku wookie. Aku salah satu relawan di sini, tadinya bersama teman – temanku hyukkie eonnie dan sungmin eonnie, tetapi karena mereka harus menjalankan bisnis mereka, jadi mereka sudah jarang kemari.

Aku membantu perawat jung merawat seorang namja tampan, dia buta dan tak bisa bicara, namanya cho kyuhyun, dia berada di sini sejak 2 bulan yang lalu sama denganku.

"yak evil, sudah bangun… hari ini kita jalan – jalan ne?" itu panggilan ku kepadanya karena aku pernah salah memotong rambutnya, alih – alih keren malah terlihat seperti evil, dan jadi bahan ejekan deh oleh seluruh suster yang ada di sini.

Aku memang orang yang semangat dan ceria, dia pun berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju diriku dengan senyumnya yang sangat aku sukai.

"kyu… hati – hati depanmu ada tong sampah"

"kyu, kau mau kemana, sini"

"kyu makan ini, ini enak"

Karena dia tak bisa melihat, aku pun menjadi mata ke 2 untuknya, kalau kebanyakan aku yang berbicara, karena dia bisu. Hari telah semakin sore dan aku mengantarkannya kembali kekamarnya. aku pun berpamitan kepada kyu.

"kyu, hari ini sangat menyenangkan, aku pulang dulu ne? besok kita bermain – main lagi ne? annyong" aku membalikan badanku untuk meninggalkan kamar ini, tapi dia menahanku aku pun bertanya.

"eh…..waeyo kyu?"

Dia pun mengambil sebuah kertas, ya itu kertas untuk orang buta dia pun menunjukan tangannya menuju ke arah tulisan – tulisan itu dan aku membacanya"

" hati – hati di jalan wookie noona, hari ini aku senang, gomawa untuk hari ini, ne kyu, kalau kyu senang aku juga heheh, anyoong" dia selalu berpesan seperti itu kepadaku.

Setelah itu aku pulang ke rumah.

Skip Time

Pagi – pagi sekali aku datang ke kamarnya dan melihat dia belum bangun, lucu juga tampangnya seperti anak bayi lagi tidur. Membelai rambutnya, rambutnya sudah panjang mesti di gunting neg. Aku pun mencoba membangunkannya.

"kyuuuuuu bangun, sudah pagi, hehe kaget ne? mian….. Kyu rambutmu sudah panjang, aku gunting ne" hehe suaraku memnag kenceng pantas bila dia kaget mian kyu tak bermaksud.

"kenapa kyu? Kamu tak mau rambutmu aku potong? Kyu kau jahat hiks….hiks"

Dia pun mengambil kertas beraile itu dan menunjukan huruf – huruf kepadanya.

"Mian, noona jangan menangis, kyu tak bermaksud, hanya saja, kyu merasa rambut kyu masih pendek, kyu takut aku salah potong lagi ne?" oh itu toh alasanya, kirain apa hehehe

dia pun mengagguk tanda mengiyakan

"mian ya kyu, aku akan hati – hati kali ini, aku akan memotong rambutmu kaya member super junior itu tuh yang namanya sama kaya kamu kyu si cho kyuhyun. Mau yah, aku janji deh"

Dia pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan.

"gomawa kyu, kalau begitu ikut aku" aku pun menarik kyu keluar ruangan dan membawa kyu ke taman biasa dimana aku menggunting rambutnya.

Akhirnya kyu pun di gunting rambutnya, di rapihkan agar tidak berantakan, tanpa sengaja gunting yang di gunakan wookie melukai kulit diatas telinga kyu.

Waduh salah gunting hiks…. Hiks….. kyu mian, aku pun meminta maaf kepada kyu.

"mianhe kyu mian… hiks…hiks….. aku tak sengaja, pasti sakit ne?"

Dia pun menarikku, ke hadapanya dia menggerakan bibirnya.

Dia berkata, Aku baik – baik saja noona, noona tak perlu merasa bersalah, yang penting noona tak apa – apa dan itu kecelakaan noona, di saat seperti ini dia masih memikirkanku, akhirnya aku menangis.

"hiks….hiks….kyu huaaaaaaa…."

Dia pun membelai rambut ku agar aku tenang sedikit, akhirnya aku berhenti menangis.

"mianhe kyu jeongmal mianhe…gomawa ne kau mau meaafkanku" itu kata – kata yang aku bisa katakan

Skip Time

Keesokan paginya, aku memiliki firasat tidak enak, entah apa itu, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju SM center. Tiba – tiba tak jauh dari tempatku aku mendengar suara.

BRUK

JDERRR

Saat aku berbalik aku kaget karena melihat sosok kyu terbaring di tengah jalan dengan darah berceceran. Aku pun berteriak.

"kyuuuuuu andweeeeeeeee"

Aku berlari menuju tempatnya, dan memanggil siapapun yang bisa di panggil, untungnya tak lama, orang – orang dari yayasan keluar dan membantuku membawa dia ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Di rumah sakit, aku menuju 1 jam, hingga akhirnya ulisman keluar

"ulisman, bagaimana keadaan kyu?"

"anda siapanya?"

"saya, hanya relawan di tempat dia bekerja, bagaimana keadaanya?"

"keadaanya…"

**TBC /DELATE?**

**Author Curcol**

**kyaaaa bila ini ff gak seru, silahkan leave ajah, ri agak gak dapet feel bikinnya mianhe, lanjut ato apus? mau bales review dari.**

**yoon HyunWoon: ini dh lanjut chingu  
**

** : gomawa kalau cingu suka, hehe soal kyu mati ato gak? baca ajah lanjutanya, mian kalau nanti updatenya agak lama soalnya, masih banjir jadi listriknya suka - suka juga nih cingu  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fly Me To Polaris**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance**

**Warning: typos, ooc, geje, aneh**

**Cast: KyuWook, HaeWook YeWook.**

**Summary: namja evil itu julukankku, mencintai seorang yeoja yang bekerja sebagai relawan di tempatku di rawat, apakah aku dapat menyatakan cinta kepadanya?**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah film dengan judul yang sama fly me to polaris, tapi ceritanya akan ri ubah sedikit.**

**Yang tulisan miring berarti kata – kata kyuhyun.**

* * *

"saya, hanya relawan di tempat dia dirawat, bagaimana keadaanya?"

"keadaanya….. mianhe, kami sudah berusahaa semampu kami."

Mendengar ini seperti tersambar petir, rasanya tubuhku sangat lemas. Untung saja aku tidak sendiri, aku ditemani oleh perawat jung dan perawat im.

"hiks…..wookie….hiks….yang sabar ne? pasti dia sudah tenang di sana hiks"

"ne, wookie…. Jangan merasa bersalah ne, kami yang hiks lalai menjaganya hiks…."

Skip Time

Hari ini hujan turun, mengiringi kepergian kyuhyun, aku terduduk di depan nisanya, sangat kehilangan sahabat terdekat, selama 2 bulan ini cukup untukku mengenal pribadi kyu, dan rasanya sangat kehilangan. 1 persatu pelayat pergi meninggalkan makam ini, hanya tersisa aku di sini, itu pikirku, tiba – tiba ada yang menepuk pundaku.

PUK

Aku pun menoleh melihat siapa yang menepuk pundakku.

"hae oppa…"

"Wookie-ah sudah sore, kita pulang ne?"

"tapi oppa….."

"kajja wookie, pasti kyu tidak ingin melihat kau seperti ini, dia sudah tenang disana"

"hah…. Baiklah oppa"

Akupun meninggalkan makam menuju, tempat tinggalku diantar hae hyung, selama perjalanan terlihat sekali dia mencoba menghiburku.

"wookie, kita makan es krim dulu mau?"

"mian oppa, wookie lelah"

"ne, wookie"

_Seandainya kau tau wookie, aku sangat sedih melihatmu seperti ini, aku mencintaimu wookie-ah, lupakan lah kyu lihat aku._

Skip Time

Akhirnya wookie pulang kerumah, dia membersihkan diri setelah itu dia berbaring, dia melihat foto dirinya dan kyu beberapa hari yang lalu, dan tangisnya tak terbendung lagi _kyu…..jeongmal bongoship, kyu aku mencintaimu….kenapa kau pergi dengan cepat kyu._ Setelah itu diapun terlelap tidur.

**Somewhere**

Ini dimana? Apakah ini surga? Kenapa semuanya warna putih? Apakah aku benar – benar sudah mati?.

"ini bukan di surga ataupun di neraka kyu, ini dimensi ruang, antara menuju surga ataupun neraka bagi orang yang telah mati, tetapi belum dapat meninggalkan dunia." Kata penjaga dimensi ruang berdimpel satu.

"siapa kau?"

"aku penjaga dimensi ruang, aku belum bisa mengirimu ke neraka ataupun surga, dan yah kau sudah mati"

"lalu bila aku sudah mati, mengapa aku tidak di bolehkan masuk ke surga ataupun neraka?"

"karena, kau masih memiliki keinginan yang belum terpenuhi, bukankah begitu cho kyuhyun-ssi?"

"ne kau benar"

"Aku akan memberikan mu hidup 1x lagi. Agar kau dapat mengutarakan perasaanmu kepadanya. Waktunya hingga bulan penuh. Dengan wujud yang lain dan dengan nama lain pula. Utarakan perasaanu, tapi kau tak boleh mengutarakan dirimu yang harus membuat dia percaya siapa dirimu, tanpa membocorkan jati dirimu yang dulu, kau mengerti?"

"ne, bulan baru berarti waktuku hanya seminggu?"

"ne, waktumu hanya seminggu, jadi pergunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin, ne?"

"ne"

"kajja, kalau begitu, selamat kembali ke bumi"

Singzzz

"haaah….. romansa anak muda jaman sekarang, sebaiknya aku pergi"

POP

**Back In Reality**

Sudah seminggu setelah kematian kyu, rasanya tak semangat sekali menjalani hidup, aku masih tetap menjadi relawan di yayasan SM center, kadang bila teringat, aku masih menitikan mata, aku meminta kepada ketua yayasan, untuk tidak membereskan atau mengubah kamar bekas kyu, dan untungnya disetujui oleh ketua yayasan. Hae hyung, selalu menemaniku disaat – saat aku sedih dia hyung yang sangat baik. Saat ini aku duduk sendirian di kafetaria yayasan, melamun yah akhir – akhir ini tugasku hanya melamun, dan tanpa aku bisa tahan pertahanaku runtuh dan aku menangis kembali, aku bisa merasakan sebuah pelukan, dan aku mendengar kata – kata hae hyung.

"Wookie-ah sudah lah jangan bersedih, kyuhyun sudah bahagia di sana"

"Hiks…. Tapi hae oppa, itu salah ku"

"Bukan salahmu wookie-ah itu kecelakaan"

"tetap saja, seandainya aku lebih cepat sampai di sana, dan seandainya…"

"sstttt tak ada seandainya, semua itu sudah di gariskan oleh yang diatas wookie"

_Kapan kau akan melupakan dia wookie, hyung ada di sini liahatlah hyung wookie_

_Hae hyung benar, kecelakaan itu memang sudah di gariskan, tapi rasanya kehilangan sangat menyakitkan, seandainya bisa memutar balikan waktu, biar aku saja yang menggantikan dia mengalami kecelakaan._

"huh….. ne, oppa benar, semua sudah digariskan"

Percakapan demi percakapan antara aku dan hae oppa berlanjut hingga panggilan terdengar.

"hae ulisiman, cepat ada pasien kritis"

"ne, yuri-ah, aku akan ke sana."

"wookie oppa tinggal dulu ne?"

"ne oppa"

Akhirnya hae oppa pergi, abis ini aku kemana yah? Aku ke kamarnya kyuhyun saja deh, sejak dia pergi aku tak pernah berani ke kamarnya lagi.

Aku pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dia, saat aku mendekati kamarnya, aku melihat sosok seorang namja tinggi, walau tak setinggi kyuhyun, tapi dia lebih tinggi dariku. Aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Siapa kau?"

"aku…."

**TBC /DELATE?**

**Author Curcol**

**baiklah, rajam saya setelah ini, pasti pada ngamuk kenapa kyu malah mati, tenang karena cerita ini gak 100% ikut cerita aslinya kok, ikuti saja hingga end oke. gak mau banayk bacot review please dan bagi yang udh review gomawa itu mbuat ri tambah semangat. 1 lagi ri bisa update chapt ini karena listrinya lagi nyala.**

**yoon HyunWoon: ini dh lanjut chingu lagi, iya emang sayang kalu discountinued  
**

** : hehe, baca hingga end ne chingu biar tau akhirnya, aku ngasih kejutan di end hehe  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fly Me To Polaris**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance**

**Warning: typos, ooc, geje, aneh**

**Cast: KyuWook, HaeWook YeWook.**

**Summary: namja evil itu julukankku, mencintai seorang yeoja yang bekerja sebagai relawan di tempatku di rawat, apakah aku dapat menyatakan cinta kepadanya?**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah film dengan judul yang sama fly me to polaris, tapi ceritanya akan ri ubah sedikit.**

**Yang tulisan miring berarti kata – kata kyuhyun.**

* * *

**Ryeowook POV**

"Siapa kau?"

"aku…."

"Aku kim jong woon atau panggil saja yesung oppa, Aku saudara jauh kyuhyun"

"kyu, tak punya saudara, siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"sudah aku bilang aku yesung, saudara jauh kyu, pantas saja kau tak tau kyu juga pasti tak tau, aku saja baru tau punya saudara jauh hari ini. Apa yang aku inginkan? Kyu memiliki diari yang dia sembunyikan di bawah bantalnya" namja ini seakan – akan tau betul seluk beluk barang – barang yang kyu taruh, dia namja yang aneh siapa dia sebenarnya?

"ah…. Ini dia"

" lalu mau kau apakan diari itu?"

"molla, aku pinjam dulu ne, nanti setelah tau aku akan mengabarimu, annyong" belum sempat menjawab orangya sudah pergi

"ish, namja aneh yang menyebalkan, sebenarnya siapa sih dia itu?"

Aku tak mau ambil pusing siapa namja aneh, berkepala besar yang katanya saudara jauh kyu, aku pun menuju ranjang kyu dan mendudukan diriku di ranjang itu.

"kyu jeongmal bongoship…. " aku pun merebahkan diriku di ranjangnya setelah itu aku tertidur hingga malam.

Aku terbangun, karena di bangunkan oleh suara piano, lagu ini dan permainan ini siapakah yang memainkanya? Tak mungkin bila kyu yang memainkanya, karena dia telah tiada. Aku pun berlari mencari dan terus mencari di seluruh yayasan.

"kyuu….. kau kah itu? Kyu… keluarlah, hiks…aku mohon kyu keluarlah…..hiks, jangan mengerjai noonamu ini kyu hiks…" saat aku sedang menangis tiba – tiba ada yang memeluku.

"wookie-ah sudah cukup, kyu sudah tiada wookie, kau hanya menyiksa dirimu saja"

"oppa, wookie yakin kyu masih hidup, permainan ini, hanya kyu saja oppa yang bisa memainkanya"

"sudah lah wookie, oppa mohon lihat oppa, oppa mencintaimu saranghae wookie….."

"oppa…"

"gpp bila kau tak bisa menjawab sekarang, oppa berharap wookie bisa menerima kalau kyu sudah tidak ada"

"ne, oppa…..mian, dan gomawa"

"ne, wookie-ah, kajja kita pulang"

"ne, oppa"

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka bedua dengan tatapan sedih.

_Wookie….. kau tak mengenaliku? Bagaimana aku dapat membuat kau menginggatku? Aku hanya memiliki waktu seminggu._

* * *

**Yesung POV**

Pagi ini aku bangun, dengan bisa melihat, setelah bertahun – tahun tak bisa melihat dan sekarang bisa melihat rasanya sungguh luar biasa, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju cermin yang ada, yah aku berubah aku bukan lagi cho kyuhyun si buta dan bisu yang di rawat di SM center, aku memiliki waktu seminggu itu membuat wookie-ku mengenali aku, tantangan sendiri, tapi aku pasti bisa, aku bukan lagi cho kyuhyun tapi aku adalah kim jong woon aka yesung.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke SM center, bagaimana aku tau ini jalan yang benar? Molla hanya insting. Aku menuju bekas kamarku dulu. Aku berdiri cukup lama di depan kamarku ini. Tiba – tiba ada seseorang menegurku.

"Siapa kau?"

"aku…."

_Cantik…dan manis siapa yeoja ini?_

"Aku kim jong woon atau panggil saja yesung oppa, Aku saudara jauh kyuhyun"

"kyu, tak punya saudara, siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

_Wookie? Kau kah itu? Kau seperti yang aku bayangkan, aku senang bisa melihatmu meski dalam wujud ini._

"sudah aku bilang aku yesung, saudara jauh kyu, pantas saja kau tak tau kyu juga pasti tak tau, aku saja baru tau punya saudara jauh hari ini. Apa yang aku inginkan? Kyu memiliki diari yang dia sembunyikan di bawah bantalnya"

Aku melangkah mendekati ranjangku dan gotcha aku menemukan sebuah buku hehe, aku jawab saja

"ah…. Ini dia"

" lalu mau kau apakan diari itu?"

"molla, aku pinjam dulu ne, nanti setelah tau aku akan mengabarimu, annyong"

Emang gak tau mau diapain tuh diari, jadi aku bawa saja keluar meninggalkan wookie marah – marah, mianhe wookie noona mianhe, saranghae.

Aku sangat menyukai piano, saat aku buta aku sering sekali ke ruangan aula untuk memainkan piano, aku mainkan lagu midnight fantasy karena ini lagu favoriteku. Mungkin cara ini bisa membuatmu mengenaliku wookie. Aku pun mendengar teriakan sepanjang koridor SM center.

"kyuu….. kau kah itu? Kyu… keluarlah, hiks…aku mohon kyu keluarlah…..hiks, jangan mengerjai noonamu ini kyu hiks…"

Aku hanya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dari atap ruang aula, tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bedua katakana, tapi di sini, hati ini rasanya sakit sekali melihat orang yang di cintai menangis berharap kita masih hidup. Apakah aku harus menyerah? Membiarkan dia bersama dengan hae ulisiman ataukah aku tetap pada keputusanku ini? Aku bimbang, akhirnya aku hanya bisa bisa berharap saja.

_Wookie….. kau tak mengenaliku? Bagaimana aku dapat membuat kau menginggatku? Aku hanya memiliki waktu seminggu._

* * *

**Ryeowook POV**

Pagi aku terbangun oleh suara bel pintu rumahku di bunyikan, aku segrera berjalan menuju pintu rumahku dan membukanya, kaget karena orang aneh yang mengaku –aku saudara jauh kyu ada di depan rumahku, entah mau apa dia, aku pun bertanya padannya.

"mau apa kau kemari?"

"hanya ingin menemuimu wookie ne?"

"ne, tau dari mana?"

"namamu selalu disebutkan kyu di diarynya ini, kalau alamatmu…. Bertanya dengan pihak SM center"

"oh ne, apa yang kau dapat dari buku diary itu?"

"apakah, kau tidak diajarkan orang tuamu? Untuk mempersialakan tamu masuk?"

"ah ne, mian silahkan masuk" aku pun membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan dia masuk dia lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"mau minum apa?"

"tak perlu repot – repot wookie-ah"

Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan buku diary itu dari tasnya dan membukanya, dia membacakan kalimat – kalimat yang ada di diary itu seperti dia sendiri yang mengalaminya, sangat lancer.

_Wookie noona kau sangat cerewet, tapi itu yang membukatku merasa senang berdekatan denganmu, wookie noona yang tak sengaja mengunting rambutku yang terlihat seperti evil, dan lalu semua suster mengataiku evil, wookie noona yang cengeng karena salah menggunting rambutku alih – alih malah mengenai kulitku dan berdarah. Noona kau tau? Seandainya aku bisa melihat dan berbicara 1 kata yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu saranghae yongwhonie noona. _

Itu sebagaian isi diary yang di tuliskan oleh kyu, aku tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya, seseorang tolong aku.

"wookie…..gwuancana?"

"hiks…..pergi…kataku pergi"

"wookie…"

"oppa…..wookie mohon pergi"

Dia malah mendekatiku dan memeluku, aku tak sanggup lagi aku mendorongnya, dan untungnya hae oppa datang di saat yang tepat dia mengusir yesung oppa

"wookie…..guwanca? tenang ne, dia sudah pergi"

"hiks….. hae oppa hikss….."

"wookie tenang ne, oppa ada disini, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dengan oppa saja wookie ah?"

"mwo? Tinggal dengan oppa? Tapi kan?"

"biar oppa tenang wookie, oppa mencintaimu dan oppa tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini lagi, dan orang tadi tidak akan mengganggumu wookie"

"baiklah oppa."

* * *

**Yesung POV**

Aku datang pagi – pagi kerumah wookie, untuk membuat dia tau siapa aku, aku pun memencet bel dan tak lama dia membuka pintu. Dia pun bertanya kepadaku.

"mau apa kau kemari?"

"hanya ingin menemuimu wookie ne?"

"ne, tau dari mana?"

"namamu selalu disebutkan kyu di diarynya ini, kalau alamatmu…. Bertanya dengan pihak SM center"

"oh ne, apa yang kau dapat dari buku diary itu?"

"apakah, kau tidak diajarkan orang tuamu? Untuk mempersialakan tamu masuk?"

"ah ne, mian silahkan masuk" dia pun membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"mau minum apa?"

"tak perlu repot – repot wookie-ah"

Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan diary itu dari tasku dan membukanya, sebenarnya buku itu bukan diary, hanya buku kosong tanpa tulisan sedikitpun, aku mencoba mengerakan tanganku dan membacanya seolah – olah buku itu benar – benar diary yang aku tulis.

_Wookie noona kau sangat cerewet, tapi itu yang membukatku merasa senang berdekatan denganmu, wookie noona yang tak sengaja mengunting rambutku yang terlihat seperti evil, dan lalu semua suster mengataiku evil, wookie noona yang cengeng karena salah menggunting rambutku alih – alih malah mengenai kulitku dan berdarah. Noona kau tau? Seandainya aku bisa melihat dan berbicara 1 kata yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu saranghae yongwhonie noona. _

Belum sempat aku melanjutkannya, dia menutup kuping, aku menghentikan bacaanku dan bertanya kepadanya.

"wookie…..gwuancana?"

"hiks…..pergi…kataku pergi"

"wookie…"

"oppa…..wookie mohon pergi"

Aku mendekati dan memeluknya, aku tak ingin membuat dia menangis, tetapi dia tak menerima dia mencoba mendorongku, hingga aku ditarik seseorang yah ternyata dia donghae dan dia mengusirku, aku pun keluar rumahnya, tapi gak benar – benar pergi, aku sembunyi dan memperhatikan apa yang terjadi. Aku sempat mendengar obrolan mereka.

"wookie…..guwanca? tenang ne, dia sudah pergi"

"hiks….. hae oppa hikss….."

"wookie tenang ne, oppa ada disini, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dengan oppa saja wookie ah?"

"mwo? Tinggal dengan oppa? Tapi kan?"

"biar oppa tenang wookie, oppa mencintaimu dan oppa tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini lagi, dan orang tadi tidak akan mengganggumu wookie"

"baiklah oppa."

_Wookie… kenapa kau memutuskan tinggal denganya, apakah kau merelakan aku pergi? Apakah kau tidak memiliki rasa seperti ku? Kenapa wookie._

Akupun pergi berlalu menuju mobilku dan mengemudikanya, tanpa tentu arah.

* * *

**Donghae POV**

Aku sedih melihat wookie, seperti ini. Semestinya aku merasa lega karena tidak memiliki saingan lagi, tapi nyatanya aku salah wookie tetap memikirkan kyuhyun. Aku sedang berada di ruanganku. Saat mendengar suara teriakan wookie.

Saat aku sampai di rumahnya, aku melihat dia menangis, sambil mendorong seorang namja, apakah dia saudara jauh kyu yang diceritakan wookie padaku? Akhirnya aku pun menarik dia menjauh dari wookie dan menggusirnya.

"wookie…..guwanca? tenang ne, dia sudah pergi"

"hiks….. hae oppa hikss….."

"wookie tenang ne, oppa ada disini, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dengan oppa saja wookie ah?"

"mwo? Tinggal dengan oppa? Tapi kan?"

"biar oppa tenang wookie, oppa mencintaimu dan oppa tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini lagi, dan orang tadi tidak akan mengganggumu wookie"

"baiklah oppa."

_Akhirnya wookie, kau akan jadi milikku, aku pastikan kau tidak akan menggingat kyu lagi setelah ini._

**TBC /DELATE?**

**Author Curcol**

**yak ampun ri baru sadar kalo chapt kemaren bahasanya amburadul, dan kacau banget ri baru sadar mian, mian buanget, gak mau banyak cincong review please.****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fly Me To Polaris**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance**

**Warning: typos, ooc, geje, aneh**

**Cast: KyuWook, HaeWook YeWook.**

**Summary: namja evil itu julukankku, mencintai seorang yeoja yang bekerja sebagai relawan di tempatku di rawat, apakah aku dapat menyatakan cinta kepadanya?**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah film dengan judul yang sama fly me to polaris, tapi ceritanya akan ri ubah sedikit.**

* * *

**Ryeowook POV**

Hari ini aku berangkat menuju SM center bersama hae oppa, karena aku sudah tinggal bersamanya, jadi yah lebih mempermudah pulang pergi pun denganya.

Aku pun berjalan – jalan di taman yang ada, aku pun bertemu denganya lagi, aku mencoba melewatinya. dia menariku. Dia berkata.

"mianhe wookie mian, oppa tak bermaksud menyakitimu, oppa tak suka melihatmu sedih mian bila apa yang oppa perbuat membuatmu sedih"

"ne, oppa guwanca, kalau gitu aku permisi" aku pun melangkah meninggalkan yesung oppa, langkahku terhenti mendengar kata – kata yesung oppa.

"Aku ini kyuhyun wookie-ah"

"Bohong"

" bila seandainya benar bagaimana?"

"tak mungkin, karena kyu tidak menyebalkan sepertimu oppa" setelah itu aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi."

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat yang aku sering datangi bersama kyu dulu, dan aku duduk di bangku yang ada, saat aku melamun tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara.

"melamun mulu kau wookie-ah"

"eh….. teukie eon, tumben sedang istirahat ne?"

"ne, sedang tak ada kerjaan jadi aku berjalan – jalan saja"

"oooo"

" kau kenapa wookie-ah? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ceritakan pada eon?"

Akhirnya aku pun menceritakan semuanya kepada teuki eon, dan dia berkata.

"eon, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu mengenai ini wookie, eon hanya bisa menasehatimu, semua jawaban ada di hatimu, asal kau mau percaya, gak ada yang mustahil kok, hanya saja kembali kepada dirimu apakah kau mau memeprcayainya atau tidak. Dan lagi, eon hanya berharap wookie tidak menyesali keputusan yang wookie ambil arra. "

" lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan eon?"

"molla, hanya kau yang tau kau harus bagaimana wookie, jangan menghindar, tapi hadapilah bila kau ingin tau kebenaranya. Kajja waktu istirahat eon sudah habis, eon balik dulu ne?"

"ne, gomawa eon"

"sama – sama wookie" setelah itu teuki eon pergi entah kemana, teuki eon baru bergabung dengan SM center sebulan yang lalu, entah kenapa aku merasa dia itu seperti bisa membaca isi hatiku, dia benar – benar sosok yang antic menurutku.

Tak jauh dari tempat wookie.

Haha….. tugasku beres, sebenarnya aku tak boleh membantunya, tapi dari pada kasihan aku bantu sajalah mereka, bagaimana jadinya hanya mereka bedua yang tau. Dan orang itu pun melangkah menjauh menuju gedung SM center.

Balik lagi ke tempat wookie berada.

Aku memikirkan semua perkataan teuki eon, yah kejadian ini memang diluar akal sehat bagaimana bisa seorang yesung adalah kyu, berarti aku wookie adalah sungmin noona, argh! Pusing juga lama – lama memikirkan ini tambah tak masuk akal. Aku pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju koridor SM center. Dari arah koridor hae oppa memanggilku.

"wookie, dari mana saja kau, oppa mencarimu sejak tadi"

"mian oppa, aku ada di taman belakang tadi, ada apa yah oppa?"

"nanti malam datanglah ke aula ne?"

" memangnya ada apa, oppa"

"datang saja ne"

"ne oppa"

Skip Time

Malamnya saat aku berjalan menuju aula, aku mendengar permainan midnight fantasy di mainkan, aku segera berlari menuju aula dan melihat siapa yang memainkanya dan ternyata hae oppa yang memainkanya.

"oppa…jadi?"

"ne, chagi…. Maukah kau jadi yeojachingu oppa?"

"…"

"baiklah oppa akan menunggu"

"mianhe oppa"

"guwancana wookie" mian oppa entah kenapa aku merasa belum siap menerima pernyataan cinta oppa.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata melihat hal ini, dia adalah orang yang paling hancur hatinya.

* * *

**Yesung POV**

Hancur hati ini, seandainya aku tidak melakukan kebodohan seperti tadi siang, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini, apakah aku tidak memiliki harapan lagi? What should I do know? Teringat kejadian tadi siang bener – benar membuat hatiku nyeri.

Flashback On

_Hari ini aku kembali ke SM ceneter, berjalan – jalan di taman, aku pun bertemu denganya di taman ini, dia mencoba tak melihatku, aku mencoba menahanya dan berkata._

_"mianhe wookie mian, oppa tak bermaksud menyakitimu, oppa tak suka melihatmu sedih mian bila apa yang oppa perbuat membuatmu sedih"_

_"ne, oppa guwanca, kalau gitu aku permisi" dia pun melangkah pergi, aku pun mencoba memberitahunya_

_"Aku ini kyuhyun wookie-ah"_

_ "Bohong"_

_ Yesung paboo iyalah dia gak percaya, kau kan bukan kyu, tubuhmu bukan kyu lagi._

_" bila seandainya benar bagaimana?"_

_"tak mungkin, karena kyu tidak menyebalkan sepertimu oppa" _

_Jadi di mataku aku sangat menyebalkan ne wookie-ah?_

_Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju danau dekat koridor SM center dan aku duduk di sana, tiba – tiba ada yang menepuk pundaku._

_PUK_

_"kau kan?"_

_"ne, aku penjaga dimensi ruang"_

_"kenapa kau ada di sini?"_

_"hanya ingin mengingatkan waktumu 2 hari lagi, dan kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan"_

_"ne, gomawa telah menggingatkan ku"_

_"Kalau begitu, aku permisi, ne masih ada urusan"_

_"ne, pay – pay"_

_Tanpa yesung tau sang penjaga pergi menuju tempat wookie._

_Aku pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Menuju aula, dia menuju piano yang ada disitu dan memainkan lagu kesukaanya, tanpa aku sadar seseorang mengetahui rahasiaku, ya dia donghae. Dia berkata padaku._

_"kyu? Kau kah itu?"_

_DEG_

_"donghae ulisiman? Sedang apa di sini? Kau salah aku yesung saudara jauh dari kyu"_

_"huh….. mau membohongiku seperti membohongi wookie, ne?"_

_"maksudmu?"_

_"apakah kurang jelas maksudku? Kau itu pembohong, kau tak pantas untuknya, kau hanya menyusahkan wookie saja, kau tau?"_

_"…ne kau benar aku memang pembohong, aku memang sudah mati mungkin kau tak percaya, tapi apa salah aku ingin mengatakan kejujuran kepadanya? Waktuku hanya tinggal 1 hari lagi, setelah itu kau bebas mendapatkanya."_

_"benarkah? Apa buktinya"_

_"besok saat bulan penuh, aku akan pergi, bila kau ingin wookie bahagia, karena aku ingin dia bahagia, aku ingin dia tau kebenaranya. Dia bukan barang, biarkan dia yang memilih, kalau kau memang mencintainya."_

_"baik kita lihat saja, bila begitu, kau mainkan ini malam ini, biarkan dia mengira itu aku yang memainkan lagu ini selama ini bagaimana?"_

_"bila aku tak mau bagaimana?"_

_"bisa di pastikan besok, kau pergi dengan tangan hampa, bagaimana?"_

_"hah… baiklah"_

Flashback Off

Ishhhhh seandainya perjanjian bodoh itu tak di lakukan, sekarang aku tak harus melihat pemandangan menyakitkan ini, sepertinya aku harus merelakan dia, wookie saranghae.

* * *

**TBC /DELATE?**

**Author Curcol**

**tambah aneh? tambah geje? huhu mian kalau donghae di sini perannya jahat banget huhu bagi fishelf mohon jangan rajam saya. apus atau lanjut? teserah reader ajah.****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fly Me To Polaris**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy / Romance**

**Warning: typos, ooc, geje, aneh**

**Cast: KyuWook, HaeWook YeWook.**

**Summary: namja evil itu julukankku, mencintai seorang yeoja yang bekerja sebagai relawan di tempatku di rawat, apakah aku dapat menyatakan cinta kepadanya?**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah film dengan judul yang sama fly me to polaris, tapi ceritanya akan ri ubah sedikit.**

* * *

**Donghae POV**

Aku teringat kata – kata yesung-ssi kemarin, di satu sisi aku bersalah dengan begitu tetapi di sisi lain aku sangat mencintai wookie, aku tak mau memakai cara curang seperti ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mencari wookie dan aku menemukannya.

"wookie"

"ne oppa?"

"sebenarnya yang memainkan piano itu bukan aku"

"kalau bukan oppa siapa?"

"yesung, yesung yang kau anggap kyu dia yang memainkanya selama ini"

"MWO? Jadi selama ini?"

"ne wookie, dan hari ini dia akan pergi, kejarlah dia, walaupun oppa sangat mencintaimu, oppa tau kau tak akan bisa melupakanya, oppa mohon maafkan oppa ne."

"mianhe hae oppa, wookie tidak bisa menerima cinta oppa, dan oppa tak bersalah, aku harus mencarinya oppa"

"pegilah wookie"

Hah rasanya lega mengakui semuanya, yesung-ssi atau kyu entahlah siapa kau, kau benar wookie bukan barang dan kau benar aku ingin melihat dia bahagia, dia pasti bahagia denganmu jagalah dia ne?

* * *

**Ryeowook POV**

Saat aku sedang berjalan di koridor, tiba – tiba hae oppa memanggilku.

"wookie"

"ne oppa?"

"sebenarnya yang memainkan piano itu bukan aku"

"kalau bukan oppa siapa?"

"yesung, yesung yang kau anggap kyu dia yang memainkanya selama ini"

"MWO? Jadi selama ini?"

"ne wookie, dan hari ini dia akan pergi, kejarlah dia, walaupun oppa sangat mencintaimu, oppa tau kau tak akan bisa melupakanya, oppa mohon maafkan oppa ne."

"mianhe hae oppa, wookie tidak bisa menerima cinta oppa, dan oppa tak bersalah, aku harus mencarinya oppa"

"pegilah wookie"

Aku pun segera mencarinya, tapi sebelumnya aku menuju kamar kyu dan mencoba mencari tau, apa yang ada, aku menemukan buku yang pernah dia tulis, bersamaku judulnya midnight fantasy, ada juga harmonica, dan buku, buku yang yesung bacakan tentang diary kyu, aku pun membukanya, tapi tak menemukan tulisan apa – apa, apa sebenarnya memang tak ada tulisan sejak awal? Dan apa memang dia membacakan kejadian – kejadian yang dia alami? Aku pun berlari mencari dirinya, di setiap sudut SM center ini, hingga aku sampai di kolam renang yang ada di tengah center aku pun menyeburkan diriku, berharap dia menemukan aku, dia tau aku tak bisa berenang, dan aku melakukan ini agar dia keluar menemuiku.

Dan rencanaku berhasil dia menolongku.

"pabooo…apa yang kau lakukan ha?"

"evil….. benarkah itu kau?" dia pun pergi meninggalkan ku, aku mengejarnya.

"evil, ku mohon… jangan pergi lagi."

"evil…..sudah tak ada, kau salah wookie, aku ini saudara jauhnya"

"evil dengar ne, SARANGHEYO EVIL KYU SARANGHEYO YONGWHONIE, aku mencintai orang yang berada di depanku saat ini, tak peduli siapa dirimu, kyuhyun ataupun yesung aku tetap mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hiks…..hikssss….. jangan pergi aku mohon hks…aku tak mau kehilangan mu lagi hiks…" dia pun memelukku bertapa senang akhirnya dia mau mengakui siapa dirinya. Aku pun berjalan menuju atap bersama dia dan mendudukan diriku bersama dia sambil mendengarkan radio.

* * *

**Author POV**

Aku menyalakan radio, dan terdengar suara penyiar mengudara, entah acara apa dan program apa, yang pasti dia mengatakan bahwa _malam ini bulan penuh, dan korea tepat yang sangat indah __untuk melihat hujan meteor. Aku memeluk lenganya, dan dia berkata._

"evil berkata kepadaku, dia menonton hujan meteor ini pertama kali bersama kamu wookie"

"sama saja kan kau menonton ini bersamaku juga?"

"belum terlihat hujan meteornya, ne evil"

"wookie, kau yeoja yang sangat baik, pasti Tuhan akan membantumu"

" dan kemudian dia akan tetap menjaga evil disisiku selamanya, maukah kau?"

"…"

"itu permintaan keduaku"

"evil pun memiliki permintaan kedua….. tetapi itu sangat tidak mungkin"

Dan suara penyiar kembali terdengar.

_Sekarang sudah memasuki pukul 00.00, 10 menit lagi waktu saya bersiaran akan habis, apakah ada penelpon yang akan menelpon untuk terakhir kalinya?_

Aku tergerak untuk menelpon ke radio itu. Setelah 15 menit akhirnya teleponpun diangkat.

"yoboseo, siapa di sana?"

"saya yesung"

"ne yesung-ssi, apa yang ingin anda sampaikan, dan kepada siapa"

"hmm…..saya ingin mengatakan kepada orang yang saya cintai."

"kenapa tidak bicara sendiri denganya?"

"karena nasib, ketika saya sudah berhenti berharap, tanpa terduga saya mendapatkan cintanya. Ketika saya bertemu denganya atau membuat pilihan. Dia pergi menjauh dari saya, dia tidak menyukai saya. Saya segera pergi, dan menjaga moment- moment yang tak terlupakan, tertawa atau menangis, aku berharap menjadi setiap kenangan yang sangat berharga. Dan dia melanjutkan hidupnya dengan kuat, seminggu adalah waktu yang singkat. Aku ingin mengatakan kepada teman – teman yang masih mendengarkan siaran ini, pegang terus apa yang kalian miliki sekarang ataupun masa depan kalian, bahkan bila itu berlalu daripada kalian. Saya sama sekali tidak menyesali dengan kehidupan saya skarang ini." Evil pun mencium kening wookie menyalurkan segenap cinta yang mereka miliki.

" kata – kata yang sangat menyentuh, jika kau namjachinguku, baiklah saya akan membantumu"

"bisakah kau memutar sebuah lagu midnight fantasy, untuk orang yang saya cintai? Tentu. Saat hujan meteor nanti, setelah saya menutup telephone ini, saya berharap semua orang menutup mata kalian lagi. Rasakan kau berada bersama orang yang kau sayangi, dan perasaanmu membaik."

Setelah itu telepon di matikan. Dan kemudian hujan meteor menghiasi malam kota seoul yang indah

"permohonan pertamaku, terpenuhi, yaitu bersama dirimu saat melihat hujan meteor evil" tanpa di sadari kondisi evil mulai kacau, dia merasakan sesak napas, tapi tak dia tunjuka, dia pun mengajak wookie berdiri.

"cepat memohon"

"tidak, terakhir kalinya….hiks….. pasti kau akan tetap pergi hiks"

"Sampai bertemu di kehidupan mendatang cagi, selamat tinggal."

"aku akan menunggumu"

Bersamaan dengan hujan meteor evil pun pergi terbawa angin, sesuai perjanjian dengan sang penjaga dimensi ruang akhirnya dia pun pergi.

* * *

**2 Tahun kemudian**

Sudah dua tahun sejak kepergiannya evil kyu dalam tubuh yesung oppa, aku selalu menantimu di sini, seperti janjiku… aku masih terus menjadi relawan di SM center, dan masih tetap menjadi incaran para namja heheh yang terakhir ini bohong deng.

Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan, hingga berhenti di sebuah pohon sakura, di hadapanku ada sesosok namja, aku sangat terkejut saat dia menghadapku.

"menungguku chagi?"

"evil….hiks…..evil" aku pun berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya.

"wookie chagi sarangheo yongwhonie… Tuhan memberiku kesempatan kedua, aku berenkarnasi dan memiliki keluarga baru bukan cho kyuhyun yang buta dan bisu, tetapi lee kyuhyun yang sangat kim ryeowook cintai"

"kyu…evil kyuu….. kau tak akan pergi lagi kan?"

"ani chagi, aku dan kamu selamanya"

Aku dan dia pun berjalan – jalan di taman itu, sebulan setelah ini aku dan dia memutuskan menikah.

**The END**

* * *

**Author Curcol**

**kyaaaaa udh beneran end ini gak usah nanya lagi ne, kyaaaa mian kalo endingnya cacat bengini, ini dh nyesek blm? ri nyesek buat ini hiks, dan bagi yg minta kyu idup, itu Ri udh buat dia idup kembali hehe. dan bagi yang review **

** : udh ri lanjut cingu, udh tamat malah**

**review please****  
**


End file.
